


In which Robin pwns everybody

by ura_nium



Series: Missing in Action [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ura_nium/pseuds/ura_nium
Summary: Boy Wonder is challenged by a certain speedster to pick on someone bigger than him, stature-wise, in a fight. And as usual, Robin, being Robin, decides to take on the entire team. Chaos ensues. (Set in YJ Season 1)





	In which Robin pwns everybody

Set just after Artemis joins:)

* * *

"Give up yet?"

The redhead sneered. "You  _wish_."

Artemis watched as the other boy grinned, sinking into a fighting stance. They looked oddly contrasting, the pair of best friends; Robin was in a white and blue training suit which rippled with tensing muscles and merged seamlessly with his black training tights while Wally was wearing a plain white wife-beater and cherry-red pants, his muscular arms and legs showing.

"Hit me with your best shot, Kid Mouth."

Wally grinned at the jeer and jabbed at his friend's jaw with an unnaturally swift punch. Artemis noted faintly that he was using his super-speed. She snorted.  _Cheater._

His punch was blocked, but knowing Robin as well as he did, Wally had a Plan B. Immediately, his left leg followed up but before it could reach its target, a small firm hand caught his leg. With a sharp turn, the speedster was on the floor, wincing with a hand his shoulder. The room was ringing with laughter from the small audience and Robin was towering over Kid Flash, a million-watt grin on his face.

A blue circle lit up where he landed and a panel popped up beside it. "Combat: Failed."

Grumbling, Wally sat up and took the proffered hand. Together, they walked off the platform to where their other teammates were waiting. Artemis threw the loser a towel, still shaking with laughter. He stuck out a tongue at her.

M'gann, on the other hand, was bubbling over with excitement, jumping up and down, "That was absolutely  _fantastic_ , Robin! How did you manage to anticipate Wally's moves so quickly? I wouldn't be able to, unless I read his mind. (I'm not allowed to do that, right?)"

"Hey, don't say that, babe. You know my mind is always open to youu-aghh..." The resident female archer had grabbed his ear and twisted, sending the team into another round of laughter.

"It's easy, Miss M, seeing how predictable and boring his moves and pick-up lines are." The masked lad's lip quirked up in a cheeky grin as Artemis laughed again and Kaldur smiled. M'gann and Conner just looked confused.

"Oh haha. Real funny Rob. Like you're not predictable."

Robin bristled with pride. "Of course. I adapt quickly."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you go up against Kaldur. Or Connor for that matter."

"Wally..." Kaldur warned quietly. M'gann gave a nervous laugh and Artemis rolled her eyes. Conner shifted uncomfortably at being mentioned.

"Why not? The only people you've fought so far is me and Black Canary, you're away with Bats the rest of the time." The tension was building. Artemis could almost see a million thoughts zipping through Boy Wonder's head. He was going to take up the challenge.

"Fine, KF. If you feel that way, I'll do it. One round, me, versus all five of you. Winner gets treated to pizza, losers watch and starve." She saw a frown cross Kaldur's face. She sighed. This conversation was going in a direction that none of them had expected...

"Oh, you're on—"

M'gann cut in just then, slightly incredulous, "No, no, no. No way, Robin. You're 13! Against all of us? You'll get hurt."

The teenager gave a dazzling grin. The Martian blinked.

"Trust me on this, guys. I have experience; it's easier to fight groups rather than a one-on-one combat. I swear, it'll be fun. C'mon, Wally."

"Oh dear..." M'gann whispered as Robin started back onto the platform. Conner just stood there with a stoic expression on his face and Artemis crossed her arms tightly across her chest. Wally just gave a grin and began to follow. She looked at Kaldur; he'd better do his leader thing… now—

"Wally, come back here this instant. We are not doing this, Robin." Kaldur said, tone stern.

"Yes, we are." Came a reply.

"Robin, I'm warning you. Stop this foolishness this instant or else-"

The kid, that snarky little _idiot_ gave one of his crazy-ass witch-cackles, "Or else what, Fish Boy? You're not the boss of me, and are you seriously going to go running to  _my boss_  because you're too scared and wimpy to fight a 13-year-old?"

The taunt echoed, and sank in. This time, all of them understood — even M'gann and Conner.

"What a  _chicken_."

The air in the room seemed to drop 10 degrees. That definitely hit a nerve. Artemis chewed her lip, while M'gann tried to find something to say to ease the tension. "Um..."

"Team." They all stopped to look at Kaldur, whose expression had darkened dangerously. Robin stood in the middle of the arena, grinning jauntily.

"Let's teach the cocky little brat a lesson."

Soon, they found themselves on the white platform, with them standing on one side of the arena and Robin standing in the centre, still grinning for all he was worth.

Artemis, on the other hand, was beside herself in disbelief.

_Is he mad? We'll squash the skinny geek like a bug! I can't believe Kaldur got lured into doing this._

"The rules will be as follows." Robin said, in a clear ringing voice as he strode away from the main computer he had just reprogrammed. "3 strikes and you're out. Same goes for me. Once you've been KOed 3 times, please move yourself off the mat otherwise you'd be in the way. Powers are allowed. Is everyone set?"

"Yeap! Pizza, here we come!" Kid Flash caught Artemis staring and threw her a roguish wink. She looked away, flushing slightly.

**3**

The machine blared. Everyone slid into their fighting stance. Only Robin stood straight, eyes hidden behind his domino mask and a grin on his face.

**2**

Robin still hadn't moved. Megan stole a puzzled look at her, she shrugged in return.

**1**

Kaldur went first. Kid flash began to run in circles, trying to generate a wind tunnel. Through her wild curtain of flying blonde hair, Artemis saw Robin duck and trip Kaldur, sending him flying into Kid Flash.

"Kaldur and KF," Robin yelled, like a referee.

They landed on the floor.

"One!"

She intercepted him as Megan camouflaged and disappeared. Conner was skirting the corners, looking cautious.

Truthfully, Artemis had never actually fought with Robin before. She only watched and noted that he was quite agile and fast. How fast exactly, she didn't know.

Until now.

The kid blocked every single jab, punch and kick she threw at him, and somehow, he found breath to laugh and scoff.

"You move like my grandmother, Arty!" She flipped and did a roundhouse kick. The boy leaned back and caught her leg.

_Uh oh._

He twisted his body and bent backwards, giving her a grand sumo-style throw down. She landed heavily behind him and her vision cleared just in time for her to see Robin leap back up and charge head first at Conner. The ground under her glowed a cool blue.

"The bigger they are," he ducked under Conner to avoid his punch. The teenager saw the chance and let himself drop onto the kid. Before he could get smashed into a possible million pieces, Robin caught him by his middle and with his legs, heaved Conner off him and through the air. Whether by chance or not, there was an  _oof_  as Conner flew through the air, and M'gann materialized. Wally ducked out of the way as the pair landed on Kaldur who was halfway up. 3 blue circles appeared under them.

"The harder they fall. You guys aren't very good at this, are you?" He mused in mid-flip, vaulting over Wally who was using his super-speed to tackle him. His voice was clear and carried across the arena. He sounded relaxed, hardly exhausted. He really wasn't joking about beating all of them, and it probably wouldn't be that hard because from where she was, she could already see the confusion and disorientation in the team.

"Let's see, Kaldur, two," she got to her feet and tread quietly behind him, looking for openings. M'gann and the rest were recovering now. Wally had abandoned his super-speed and was now attacking Robin outright, pummelling him with fists and kicks. The kid countered and dodged.

"Meg, Arty and Supes, one each. And," he caught Wally's fist which was an inch from his still smiling face and he brought his knee up. The older teen's head jerked back and he fell into a blue pool of light. Conner stood and dashed out.

"Good old Wallace, two. Hah!" He gave a joyful shout of laughter and did an aerial flip, landing on Conner's sturdy shoulders and throwing himself at Artemis, who was conveniently behind the metahuman. Before she could react, he had delivered a high kick at her head and she lost her balance while avoiding the taste of Robin Feet and fell. Blue circle.

"Woo! Artemis, two." Megan materialized just above Artemis and Robin grabbed her feet, spinning her and throwing her across the white platform and she landed with a squeal. Blue circle.

They were getting defeated. A 13 year-old non-meta was completely and utterly trashing them.

"Ah! The Cir—cle of Life~!" He called in a sing-song voice as he jumped on Conner's head and sent him to the ground from the extra weight. Blue circle.

Robin tumbled to safety and stood up in the exact same spot he started on, with the same grin on his face and waiting for his friends to get up.

"I'm not going to envy any of you in the morning. Hmm-hmm-hah-hmm-mm." He was humming as tune. The boy was humming a tune.

"Team!" Kaldur called. He jerked his head at apparently oblivious Robin and held up 3 fingers.

_3, 2, 1, Go!_

Everyone pounced. She smiled inwardly. This was hardly fair.

_Oh well._

But then the boy whirled around and to her surprise, he was still wearing his grin. Time came to a standstill and numb shock set in.

They had fallen into his trap.

In a final second, Robin leapt upwards and she saw everyone's eyes widen with understanding. And then the 5 teenaged heroes crashed and fell into a heap. Robin gave a small giggle and landed lightly beside Artemis' head.

"Gotcha." Shock and disbelief practically radiated off the rest of the team. He laughed and rubbed his hands together. She could almost see his eyes sparkling with mischief behind the mask.

"Now... how about that pizza?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Original A/N: I know this is rather impossible but I needed a fic of YJ's resident birdie being BAMF. That was part of the inspiration, and the other part was seeing how unbonded the team were in the beginning. (But now they're pretty awesome and bad-ass, so:))**
> 
> **Hoped I did justice to the fandom!(no pun intended:D)**
> 
> I am importing all my Young Justice works from my ff.net account over to my AO3 account for better management and to prepare for an upcoming project that has been 4 years in the making. It will all get sorted out in due time. I wrote this fic when I was 14, so pardon the tone of the writing - my style has changed slightly since then.
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please be sure to leave a comment! And is anyone else excited for Season 3 of YJ? I can't wait to see the team again XD


End file.
